Velvare Bamidele
Velvare Bamidele, also known by his real name Bhatair Hollingsworth, is one of the main characters in The Silver Eye. Biography Little is known about Bhatair's early childhood. He was one of the thirteen children of the royal couple Walter and Milani Hollingsworth. The neighboring queen Antigone Shephard attempted to wipe out the descendants of Augustine Lewis. Using Syllor's Curse along with the Shephards' knowledge of bloodlines, she forced the whole continent of Levant to turn against their own friends and family. One of Antigone's agents, Aetius Nimrod, channeled the curse and forced Queen Milani herself to murder her own children with a knife while her husband watched helplessly.The Silver Eye - 17x08 It is unknown how Bhatair escaped his siblings' fate, but he went on the run, discovering Gallitan and the other western countries in the process. Eventually, Bhatair learned that his father was still alive. When Bhatair was around thirteen, he went to Herarat in search of his father. While being pursued by guards, he ended up in a cell with a skeletal figure (the immortal Melete Dolan) chained to the wall. As one last gesture of kindness, he cut the chains of what he thought was a corpse. As the guards approached, Melete suddenly threw her arms around Bhatair and teleported them out of the cell to a beach. She was so grateful for her rescue that she offered Bhatair a curse, which he declined, offering the choice to his father, Walter, instead (although he had not located his father at that point). The nature of the curse Walter eventually chose is unknown, but it is known as Walter's Curse. Walter's Curse affected both Bhatair and Thoth St. Claire. Eventually Bhatair returned to his kingdom. In his mid-teens, Bhatair fell in love with a girl named Gudrun Terpsi, daughter of the royal chaplain, and although they were very young, they were wed. They had three children: Nathan (though his parentage is disputed), Delaney, and Enel. When Enel was born, Nathan was stricken with paralysis and muteness. Because Enel was born only five months after Bhatair returned to the country, he assumed that the child was not his true son and had Melete Dolan take Enel to the St. Claire orphanage in Gallitan. The separation of Nathan and Enel helped Nathan recover from his afflictions. Sending Enel away caused a rift in Bhatair and Gudrun's relationship, and they were separated. Disenchanted with his own poor, war-ravaged country, Bhatair began dabbling in politics on the other side of the continent, befriending King Daniel of Gallitan and helping bring about a peace treaty between Gallitan and its neighboring country Raritan. For many years, Bhatair traveled back and forth between the East and the West, eventually adopting the orphaned crown prince Avidan and becoming High Castellan of Gallitan. Enel was the first person Bhatair showed his face to in Gallitan when he came to the St. Claire orphanage to ask young Enel to be a playmate for Avidan. When Enel was seven, Bhatair and Enel played chess in Velvare's office at the same time that Thoth St. Claire was in an amphitheater in Levant with Delaney and Nathan, assuming Bhatair's position. When Thoth was attacked, Bhatair started bleeding from the wounds inflicted on his body double. Enel ran for help, and as Noah St. Claire and Melete tried to save Velvare's life, Bhatair saw a distraught Enel showing the Nedarian traits of changing eye color and hands turning transparent. Bhatair realized that he had needlessly ruined Gudrun's life by sending Enel away because Enel truly was his son, and Nathan was illegitimate. After the assassination attempt, Bhatair's hair turned white, and he ceased all visits to the East. While Velvare was in a coma from his wounds, Noah tried to poison him as revenge for his father Thoth's death, but it was ineffective because Melete had cursed Bhatair to recover from any wound. Once recovered, Bhatair saw Enel and Avidan playing in the courtyard and tightly embraced Enel as Avidan watched in disappointment. This display of affection for Enel and disregard for Avidan was the beginning of a rift that grew between Avidan and his adoptive father. Velvare's favoritism for Enel also began rumors that Enel was his illegitimate son. (please expand) Appearance Velvare is very handsome, with white hair and bright blue eyes. When in the West, always wears a mask. He has scars all over his body, but the most prominent one is on his neck. He is tall, lean, and rather muscular. Personality Velvare is a visionary, achiever, controller, and performer. He is a confident and natural leader. He has very high standards for both himself and the world. He does not like slackers (a.k.a. Enel). Velvare can have a very kind heart at times. Paradoxically, he is also shown to be scheming and assertive, adopting Avidan for power and manipulating multiple characters. He rarely, if ever, apologizes. Relationships *Gudrun Hollingsworth: Gudrun is Velvare's wife. *Enel Lanum: Enel is Velvare's son. Velvare cares about Enel a lot, and has always looked out for him. There relationship is somewhat strained, though, because he did not tell Enel about their relationship until years after he realized it. Also, Enel was adopted by Marcus, which saddened Velvare, but he did nothing about it. *Delaney Hollingsworth: Delaney is Velvare's daughter. Not much is said about their relationship. However, it is stated that her favourite past-time was to listen to Bhatair tell her stories. *Avidan Leto: Velvare adopted Avidan and raises him to become the king of Gallitan. Velvare does not care for Avidan the way he does for Enel. It was revealed that Velvare only adopted Avidan for the power, in order to rule for a while (presumably because he was already well liked, and didn't believe anyone else would be able to rule well). When Avidan was little, he was quite fond of Velvare, but now the fondness is replaced by bitterness, and their relationship now appears to be doomed to be forever hugless. *Melete Dolan: Melete and Velvare are close friends, ever since Velvare saved Melete's life by setting her free and Melete saved Velvare's life. Melete calls him "Bay", and she is probably his only friend. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nedarians